Choices
by ggirl722
Summary: Lorelai deals with the aftermath of calling on Chris the night of her fight with Luke. Luke has to decide whether or not he can forgive and forget.
1. Mistakes

Title: Choices

Summary: Lorelai deals with the aftermath of calling on Chris the night of her fight with Luke. Luke has to decide whether or not he can forgive and forget.

Spoilers: references to Season 6 and 7

Rating: M

* * *

Lorelai opened her eyes as the sun pooled into the bedroom. She rolled over as the warmth hit her face. She let out a small sigh and looked around.

She wasn't in her bed; she wasn't even in her house.

"Daddy!" Gigi ran in to the bedroom to find her father "Good Morning Daddy!" But her father wasn't in the room

"Lorelai?;" Gigi stood next to the bed as Lorelai sat up "Where are your pajamas?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer " Where's my daddy?"

Lorelai frowned as she looked down at her bed sheet wrapped body "Good Morning Gigi."

"I'm right here Geeg!" Christopher ran into the bedroom "Let's go get you some breakfast."

Chris smiled at Lorelai and led Gigi out of the room.

Lorelai climbed out of bed and frantically searched for the clothes she had discarded the night before. She located the items and headed toward the master bath quickly locking the door behind her.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "You've done it again Lorelai." She sighed, sitting down on the toilet seat.

She was only alone for a few seconds before she broke down in tears.

"Lor?" a soft knock echoed through the bathroom.

"Chris?" Lorelai cleared her throat and wiped her tears "I'll be right out." She quickly threw on her clothes and washed her face.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Chris waited a second for a response and then headed toward the kitchen.

Lorelai took one more glance in the mirror not happy with the woman she saw. She wiped a few more tears and chose to contain herself long enough to get outside.

Chris was at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Morning beautiful" Chris stood up and grabbed the coffee pot "I made coffee."

Lorelai stopped him before he started to pour.

"I should go Chris" she put a fake smile on her face but refused to look him in the eye

"Lor, stay and have something to eat." He walked toward her a wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's spend some time today, just us?"

"Chris." Lorelai pushed his hands from her waist

"What Lor?" Chris stepped back "What are you doing?"

"Last night." She began

"Was amazing!" he cut her off "It was only a matter of time and you I and both know that. There's a reason we keep ending up together, a reason you and I always end up together."

"You're right." Lorelai responded trying to hold back the tears "Because I keep going against my heart, what I know is right and what I feel."

"What?" Chris was stunned "Are you kidding me?" he stared hard at her "Is this a game to you?"

"No." she spoke softly as tears began to stain her cheeks. "You mean like chess? No..It's certainly not a game. I…" but he cut her off

"I tell you how I feel, you turn me down, you flat out reject me, push me out of your life for months and then bam you just show up at my door one night, telling me what you need and what you want."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." He snickered "You think sorry is going to erase the fact that you cheated with me on your fiancé? You think sorry is going to change the fact that you keep using me, you think sorry is going to change the way we feel about each other?"

"The way we feel?" She repeated his last words "Chris I have to be honest with you, I don't know how I feel about you."

"You don't know how you feel? Well how did you feel last night when you were all over me asking me to hold you, begging me to want you."

Lorelai dropped her head "I don't…" she trailed off "I don't know what to say."

"That's a shock Lorelai Gilmore has nothing to say!" Chris shook his head "No!" he yelled chasing after Lorelai as she turned and headed out the door "You can't just walk out of here, we need to talk about this, we need to finish this!" he grabbed her arm "You keep doing this to me, And I take it, and I grin and bear it..."

"Stop yelling at me!" Lorelai tried to pull away

"You treat me like I'm not good enough, like your better then I am, but you're not Lorelai. What do you think this makes you? What do you think your friends back in Stars Hollow are going to think of you now? You're living proof of everything that's wrong with love and relationships. It's people like you who don't know what they want and yet they walk all over everyone around them to get it and at the end of the day what do you have?" he paused tightening his grip "You have nothing, you have no one, and do you know why Lor? Because no one takes you seriously, you're a disgrace and you're a disappointment, people don't respect you, why would they, you make a mess out of everything and out of everyone."

"Let go…You're hurting me!" she tried once more but failed to break from his grip

"You're not going anywhere Lor so just stop."

"No." she responded as she dropped her purse and her shoes and grabbed at his arm. She had had enough all she wanted to do was leave "I can't talk to you when you are like this; you need to calm down before we can talk this out."

"Talk!" he retorted you didn't want to talk last night. Just tell me one thing was it as good for you as it was for me?" he leaned in and whispered in her ear making Lorelai shiver.

"I don't know why I did it." She snapped back "I guess I was feeling so horrible that I never imagined things couldn't get any worse. I realize now that I made the biggest mistake of my life." She added digging her nails into his arm.

Chris pulled his arm back at the pain he began to feel "mistake." He whispered not thinking about what he was about to do.

Within seconds Lorelai had felt the sting across her cheek, instantly her hand went to her now burning face and she stumbled back in disbelief.

Chris stepped back shocked at his own actions, and watched as tears welled up in her eyes and he began to feel his own.

"Lor. I" he stepped forward instantly regretting what he had done

"Don't!" she stepped back "Don't come any closer."

She grabbed her purse and shoes from the ground and ran to her car.

* * *

Luke was sitting on the front porch of her house when Lorelai arrived home.

Luke jumped up and opened her door to her jeep "Lorelai where have you been I was worried?"

"Luke." She stepped out with a blank expression

"Lorelai?" he looked at her tear stained face "Are you okay?"

Lorelai looked up at him

"I want to do this; I want us to get married" he grabbed her hand "we can go now!"

Lorelai pulled away "we can't"

Luke shook his head "What do you mean we can't? We can, I shouldn't have let you walk away last night I've been sitting here all night waiting for you. I want to marry you Lorelai, I love you."

"I can't" she repeated

"I don't understand. You keep saying that?"

Lorelai looked him in the eyes "I'm so sorry." She tried to hold back the tears " I didn't me to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't." Luke took her face in his hands. He noticed the red mark on her face and reached up to touch her "Lorelai what…" he began

"I slept with Christopher."

Luke dropped his hands and stepped back

"I'm sorry" he paused "You what?"

"I'm so sorry, It didn't mean anything, I don't know why I even went there. I was so upset, and you, you didn't want to…"

"Hold on a second, you're blaming me?"

"No!" Lorelai reached for his hand

"Don't, you can't hold my hand and hope everything will be fine!" he pulled away

"It didn't mean anything. It was a big a mistake."

"But you didn't whether it was a mistake or not!" he shouted "We have one fight, you come at with an ultimatum out of nowhere and I don't agree with you and so you jump into bed with your ex.!"

"I didn't plan on it, I had no where to go, I needed to talk to someone."

"Well the last I checked, you didn't need to take your clothes off to talk to someone!" he screamed.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" she watched as he walked past her, and toward his truck. "Luke. Please don't go."

"I can't do this with you right now. I can't even look at you!"

"Wait, No, Luke; please!" Lorelai overcome with emotion fell to the ground. "Luke," she spoke between uncontrollable sobs "I'm so sorry."

TBC

* * *


	2. Funk

Title: Choices

Summary: Lorelai deals with the aftermath of calling on Chris the night of her fight with Luke. Luke has to decide whether or not he can forgive and forget.

Spoilers: references to Season 6 and 7

Chapter 2

* * *

"Mom?" Rory quietly made her way into Lorelai's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Mom?" she called again looking at her watch. "Mom, you need to get up." she sat down on the edge of her mother's bed. "Its way past noon."

Lorelai didn't move, she didn't speak. Rory couldn't even tell she was awake the room was so dark and still.

Rory reached over and turned on the bed side lamp. A blanket quickly covered Lorelai's face. " You shouldn't be here Rory."

"I live here." she kicked off her shoes. "If you mean in bed then yes you're right, but you shouldn't be in bed either you have a life and a job, you have responsibilities." Rory responded "You need to get up, it's been a week of this, people are starting to talk."

"Let them talk then, It's what people in this town do best." she replied still under her blanket. "I don't really care!"

"That's not true" Rory grabbed the blanket "I'm going to pull on the count of three. ONE" Rory began

"Rory please!" Lorelai rolled over " I want to mope, I like to mope, Mope and I are great friends."

"TWO!"

Lorelai sighed and threw off the blankets that covered her body. She quickly scrambled out of bed and darted past her daughter.

"I'm the adult Rory, I'm going to do what I what, when I want to!" she raced down the stairs. "That's one of the benefits of adulthood."

Rory wasn't giving up and she followed quickly behind her. " Well right now your not acting like an adult, your being stubborn, you acting rather juvenile. And if you have forgotten I'm 21."

When Rory made it down the stairs she discovered her mother had taken up residence on the couch. " I thought we were making progress." she quipped "Mom. We've been here before if you don't recall" she lifted her mother's feet and took the spot they rested in. "You have to stop this. You have to get up and you have to go on ."

Lorelai sat up " Maybe I don't want to. Maybe 'on' isn't a place I want to go."

"Look your not a child so I am not going to sugar coat anything...You screwed up Mom. Big time. But it happens. If everyone who every did something stupid shut down and stopped living there would be a lot of nothing going on in the world."

"It's hard." Lorelai responded looking through teary eyes at her daughter "Everyone knows what I did. This time I screwed up and your right it is big."

"No one knows what happened, only the people you told." she inched closer to her mother " And even if they did know. It's not their business, so they can all shut up." she paused " And why is the phone off the hook?" Rory made a face and hung up the phone. " People, Sookie, Miss Patty, Grandma." she named a few names "are probably trying to get a hold of you."

Lorelai nodded and wiped a tear with her sleeve. " It's totally selfish of me but, how long can you stay?" she asked her daughter "a few days. But it is Friday, so the weekend doesn't count." Rory smiled "You're my first priority. And I don't plan on letting you sit here for days on end feeling sorry for yourself. I love you but you're in this mess because of what you did."

Lorelai sighed as she kept her eyes on Rory " I don't suppose your going to get tired of being the more mature one?"

"Not anytime soon." Rory smiled

Lorelai shrugged and broke eye contact

"Mom?" Rory asked "What is it?"

"What's wrong with me?" she asked

"Mom, There is nothing wrong with you, you're evil twin however has a lot of issues, but that's another story"

Lorelai didn't listen "I keep doing this with men, to people I care about, too myself, I keep messing up relationships."

"Don't do this mom. Don't beat yourself up. What happened can't be changed, the only thing you can do now is try to make it right."

"I tried, I called him, Luke doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't want to see me, he told me so, he was so mad he couldn't even look at me."

"That was when you told him, He's had a week to calm down, I'm sure he would be willing to talk to you now."

"And what would I say, I still have no explanation as to why I did what I did."

"You need to figure it out. He deserves an explanation."

"I know." she cried "I messed things up Rory. I love him so much and I messed things up!"

"Luke loves you, you and I both know that, you guys are going to work through this. Luke will come around but you need to give him some answers, but before that you need to pick yourself up and you need to get out of this" she looked around the living room that was in normal disarray "Funk...and then you need to talk to him and try to make this right, if you want to be in his life you need to fix what's broken."

" What exactly is a funk and how did I get in it. I mean is there a door, do I need a ticket or a special bracelet, or maybe a stamp on my hand?"Lorelai joked for a moment and then sighed "You're right... I know." She stood up " I have to explain, I have to tell him how I feel." she headed toward the door.

"Ahh, Mom?" Rory pulled her mother away from the door " Change of clothes, shower." she led her toward the stairs "Food."

"Food" Lorelai repeated "Pity party for two?"

6

6

Luke's Diner was busy as normal as Babette and Miss Patty approached the counter " Luke Darling." Miss Patty spoke first " Would you be a doll and give this to Lorelai, I've been having the hardest time reaching her. And I just know you will see her before Babette or I."

Luke looked up from the counter he was wiping. "Babette, you live next door" he paused " And It's friday." he looked back down, he knew that they were fishing "I'm not going to see her. She has her dinner in Hartford."

"Oh." Miss Patty chuckled " Well when will you see her, you two aren't...?" she looked over at Babette

Babette cut Patty off "Kirk said the two of you are breaking up, is it true Luke? God I hope it's not true you two are so in love it's fantastic. The way you look at each other, you know Maury and I used to look at each other like that when we were first married. Hell once we got together we barley even got out of bed and we were..."

"Okay Babette" Luke lifted his hand to stop her " Lorelai and I are fine, we are still very much in love, we don't have much trouble getting out of bed, but if that changes I'll let you know." she sighed "We've both just been really busy with." he looked around "Work." Luke took the paper " No trouble at all...I'll be sure she gets it."

6

6

TBC


	3. Confrontation

Title: Choices

Summary: Lorelai deals with the aftermath of calling on Chris the night of her fight with Luke. Luke has to decide whether or not he can forgive and forget.

Spoilers: references to Season 6 and 7

Chapter 3

Rory stood outside Luke's apartment door, with her hand on the knob. She knew she shouldn't be here but at the same time she only wanted to help. "Luke?" she knocked

Luke quickly sat up from his position on the couch. "Lorelai?" he whispered to himself. He waited for a moment not sure if he was hearing things, it had been over a week and he hadn't talked to her or seen her, and he was now aware the most of the town hadn't seen or heard from her either. But as angry as he was, he missed her and he needed her.

"Luke?" The voice and the knock sounded again.

Luke sighed and stood up; he made it to the door within seconds, just in time to catch Rory before she headed downstairs.

"Rory!" he stopped her

6

6

Lorelai flopped down on the couch with the phone against her ear. Her mother had been droning on for the last half hour about how she was disappointed in Lorelai for missing last Friday night's dinner.

"I hope you plan on making this up to your father and I. It's all I ask of my daughter and my granddaughter to have dinner with their family once a week. I don't think that's too much, the girls at the DAR don't think it's too much, but I don't know Lorelai it seems to be so hard for you, is it too much?"

Lorelai didn't answer

"Lorelai?"

Silence;

Emily called again "Lorelai?"

"Huh…" Lorelai snapped out of her daze "What Mom?"

"Lorelai, honestly you haven't muttered but three words since we started talking and to be honest they weren't even real words."

"Sorry Mom…I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Rory said you weren't feeling well."

"Well." She paused "I wasn't."

"Well what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Mom."

"Lorelai, you not making very much sense, you tell me you..."

"Mom, Can I call you back?" Lorelai sat up when she saw the car pull in the driveway.

"Lorelai you…" Emily began but was cut off by the disconnection of the phone

Lorelai jumped off the couch and raced to the front door, he opened the door before she could lock it.

6

6

Rory stopped in her tracks. "I didn't think you were home."

"Yeah, I'm here, I just..." he paused "How are you?" he paused again "Is your Mom okay." He was instantly worried that Rory's presence meant something might be wrong.

"I'm fine." She smiled stepping into his apartment "Mom's." she turned to Luke. "She's been better."

Luke nodded "What brings you by?"

"I know I shouldn't be here, but you know how stubborn my Mom is."

Luke nodded "I'm aware."

"Well, she doesn't know I'm here, she'd probably freak if she knew. In fact I know she would and…."

"You want a drink or something?" Luke cut her off

"No…I'm okay." Rory smiled "I just... Mom has a lot to say, what I need to know is…will you let her say it?"

Luke sighed "Rory, I don't…"

"You don't have to do or say anything." Rory interrupted. "Mom just really wants to explain what happened."

"Rory, I know you mean well, but I know what happened, that's why we are where we are."

"So that's it. You guys are just never going to talk again; you'll never see her again. I thought that your relationship meant more then that."

"No, not ever again; but things have changed. I…" Luke sat down at his kitchen table. "Alright…when?"

6

6

"What do you think you're doing?" Lorelai yelled as Chris entered her house. "You have to leave!"

"I need to see you, I've been calling and calling you won't talk to me, this was my only other option."

"Go, Chris. I didn't answer because I don't want to talk to you, I have nothing to say, my ignoring you should have been an indication that I don't want to see you. I don't want to deal with you."

"Well then when Lor? When do you want to deal with me, you can't just cast me away!"

"Never!" she snapped "I never want to deal with you!"

"You don't mean that." He moved forward

"Don't!" Lorelai stepped back

"What else do you want me to do, to say? What can I do to get you to realize how I feel about you?"

"I don't need to be reminded, I know how you feel. You can feel however you want. I don't care!"

"No, I won't accept that." He walked past her and sat down. "We have to talk. You owe me that!"

She watched as Chris sat down. "I don't owe you anything." She dropped her arms in defeat, and headed for the front door. "Lock the door when you decide to leave."

Lorelai opened the front the door and headed down the front steps, she stopped in stride when she saw Luke coming up the drive.

"Lor!" Chris came running out of the house

Lorelai looked at Luke as he stopped at the sight of Christopher. Christopher stopped at the sight of Luke.

"Well this is shock!" Chris snapped "You can make time for the guy you cheated on, but not time for the guy you cheated with!"

"Stop it Chris!"

At the sight of Chris with Lorelai, Luke changed his mind, he turned away from them.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai ran toward him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can't believe I was going to come here and let you explain yourself, I should have know I was going to find him here. But Rory had that look on her face and she told me that you wanted to talk; I knew you did but I was mad. I'm allowed to be, but she showed up and she was Rory and I can't say no to her."

"I'm glad you came. And Luke I swear he just showed up, I didn't want him here, I don't want him here!"

"Who cares?" Chris intervened "let him go!"

"Would you stop?" Lorelai yelled at him "The only one not welcome here is you!"

"Lorelai, why do you fight this? It's the same thing every time." he grabbed her arms "You keep coming back, that has to mean something."

"No!" she screamed "Get your hands off of me!"

"Chris!" Luke yelled stepping in to break his grip from her arms.

"Stay out of it Luke!" Chris sneered he turned back to Lorelai who was now behind Luke.

"How long are you going to act like this, I made a mistake Lor, and I'll never do it again. I didn't mean it, It wasn't something I planned, you know I would never hurt you on purpose, you know I would never hit a women, you know that. And I regret that it happened, I regret it so much, you have to believe me! I lost control, I was angry!"

"What?" Luke stepped back and looked at Lorelai. "Your face..." he whispered; remembering the mark he had noticed the last time he saw her. He turned back to Chris "You did what?"

TBC


	4. Acceptance

Title: Choices

Summary: Lorelai deals with the aftermath of calling on Chris the night of her fight with Luke. Luke has to decide whether or not he can forgive and forget.

Spoilers: references to Season 6 and 7

Chapter 4

6

6

Luke glared at Chris at the realization that he had hit Lorelai "I think you should leave." He sneered

Chris brushed Luke off "I'm not going anywhere; Lorelai needs to make a choice!"

Luke stepped in front of Chris "She doesn't want you here."

"I didn't ask you." Chris shoved past Luke to get to Lorelai

Luke pulled him back "Maybe you didn't hear me!"

"Hear you?" Chris chuckled he turned away "I heard you!" he swung.

"Chris!" Lorelai yelled as his fist connected with Luke's face.

Luke stumbled back for a second and then charged forward slamming Chris to the ground.

"Luke!" she raced toward the brawling men. She pulled at Luke "Stop it!"

Luke let go of Chris "Just…" he heaved trying to catch his breath "Leave."

Chris stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I meant what I said Lor." He turned from her and headed toward his car.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Are you okay?"

"I should go." Luke spoke anger apparent in his voice

"No," Lorelai took his arm "You're bleeding, come inside."

Luke entered the house behind Lorelai and sat on the couch as she headed into the kitchen.

"Here." She reappeared sitting next to him. "Tilt your head a little." She examined the cut on his face and dabbed it with warm washcloth.

A few seconds past as the two continued to sit in silence.

"Okay," she took the cloth back the kitchen; she dropped it in the sink and ran the water.

"Lorelai?" Luke spoke to let her know he was there.

Lorelai stopped the water and turned to rest her hip on the sink. She was nervous and she knew he could tell.

"Thank you." She finally spoke "For what you did out there with… Chris."

"It's no problem." He replied "I guess I should go."

Lorelai nodded and watched as he turned to leave. "Luke?" she walked toward him and stopped inches away. "I'm so sorry." She whispered "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't go over to his place to sleep with him. I didn't go over there to betray you."

"I know you didn't."

"I just…I was trying to figure out why I get scared every time things start going good, I worry that I'm going to lose interest because with Max, I realized I wasn't in love with him. I got scared, and I worried that you would do what I did to Max. You wouldn't talk to me and April came along and you shut me out. I got scared." She looked up at him "And then the wedding was postponed and then I really got worried that you would change your mind and soon talk of us getting married would stop all together."

"You know that's not true." He responded

"No Luke. I didn't. I didn't know." She headed toward the kitchen table and sat down

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry if I did or didn't do something to make you think that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I screwed up Luke, I screwed up and I regret what I did more then you'll ever know."

"I know." He took her hand "It hurt to know you were with him that like that." He paused "Because, I thought we were okay, I didn't realize I was hurting you, when I made the choice to keep April from you. I didn't push you away on purpose. I just didn't know. And with Chris...I didn't mind you being in contact with him, he's Rory's father and I know that. But I never thought you would..." he paused "I never thought that 'this' " he emphasized "Would happen. Especially after everything that happened at the wedding."

"It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't something I thought would ever happen. And the thing with April...I should have told you. I have no trouble with communication. I should have just talked to you about it."

Luke nodded "We should try that next time."

"I agree." She smiled "Luke?" she added "I don't love him. I guess I just got used to him being my go-to-guy when I didn't have you."

"I guess I will have to make sure that I'm always available for you to come to me."

Lorelai nodded "You don't have to worry about me and Chris, anymore, that's for sure."

Luke lifted his hand and caressed her cheek "I hate that I wasn't there. I hate that he hurt you."

"I'm okay." She rested her head against his hand as Luke leaned in and kissed her

"I missed that." She smiled when he pulled away. "So what now?"

"I have to get back to the diner." He squeezed her hand before standing "But I'll come back later, and we'll talk more."

Lorelai nodded "Okay." as he headed out the front door.

"Hey." he turned around to kiss her once more "You and me, we're going to be okay."

6

6

Luke looked at his watch as her cleared off the last table in the diner; he flipped the 'closed' sign to its appropriate position and headed with the plates behind the counter. As he dropped the plates in the sink he heard the bell ring on the diner door.

"Sorry but we're closed!" he spoke as he left the kitchen.

"Luke."

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he stared at Christopher.

"I didn't come here to fight or argue." Chris held up his hands as if to surrender "I just wanted to say." He paused "I know you love her. I know what's it like to love her and to have her love you; it feels amazing, because she is such an amazing women. When she showed up at my door that night, I know I should have sent her home. But I didn't, I convinced myself that I could make her love me, that I could make her feel the same way about me as I feel about her." he sighed "When we were together that night." he trailed off when he noticed Luke began to cringe. "I couldn't feel her. It was as if she wasn't even there. And that's when I knew that she didn't love me, but I ignored it ...She wants to be with you Luke, I see the way she looks at you, the way she lights up when she talks about you or when someone mentions you. You're lucky to have that. I had that once and I messed it up I threw it away. That was the biggest mistake I could have made. Don't let her go. Because once you lose the love you have with someone like Lorelai Gilmore... you're never the same again."

Luke nodded " I know." he replied

"Take care of her." Chris added as he walked out of the diner.

"I will." Luke answered

6

6

"So." Lorelai knocked on Rory's bedroom door

"So?" Rory repeated

"Talk to anyone important today?" Lorelai sat down on the bed next to her daughter

"Not... really." Rory lied "Why?"

"Oh I don't know." Lorelai shrugged "It's just that your dad and Luke got into a fist fight on my front lawn."

"What, Oh my..." Rory paused "Wait...Dad was here?"

Lorelai nodded "He was, and so was Luke.

"And they got into a fight?"

"Yeah. It was weird having them both here."

"And why was dad here" Rory was curious

"He just showed up, he wanted to talk, he apologized for the things he said and "she paused deciding to keep the fact that

he had hit her from Rory. " He was just trying to make things right."

"Well he needs to stay away."

"Rory, he's still your dad."

"I know that" she nodded "But I'm not happy with his choices."

"Well I was right there with him making the wrong ones."

"I know, but its different." she sighed "What about Luke?"

"Luke is going to come over later tonight and we are going to talk more. But he said that we're going to be okay."

Rory smiled "See, I knew you just had to talk to him."

"You probably shouldn't have gone to him Rory." Lorelai scolded "But." she smiled "I'm really glad you did."

tbc


End file.
